Twin trouble maker
by Rizuki Ramdhani
Summary: Memiliki dua anak kembar menjadi anugerah bagi Minato namun apa jadinya jika Minato memiliki anak kembar yang suka bikin masalah Warning: typo ooc cerita tidak beraturan, bahasa suka2 author, bad sumary Femnaru RTN!Hinata
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Chapter 1 Prolog

 **Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kantor Hokage.

Minato Namikaze menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang memiliki paras wajah yang sama namun dengan warna mata yang berbeda satu gadis memiliki mata saffire dan yang lainnya berwarna Rubi

"Coba jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Minato kepada dua gadis tersebut

"I ini semua gara-gara Nee chan". Jawab gadis berambut pirang dengan mata Rubby menyala Namikaze Naruko sambil menunjuk gadis yang memiliki wajah yang sama namun dengan Mata saffire Namikaze Naruto

Gadis yang bernama Naruto itu menatap kearah Naruko. "Kenapa aku yang di salahkan bukankah kamu yang melakukannya". Ucap Naruto

Naruko menatap wajah Kakanya. "Bukannya ini ide Nee chan". Jawab Naruko yang tidak mau mengalah, Listrik persaingan terpercik di antara mereka berdua

Braakk

Pukulan keras di atas meja oleh Hokage, cukup membuat kedua saudara kembar ini kembali terdiam, Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kursi sambil memijit kepalanya yang sangat pusing, bagaimana tidak? kedua anak kembarnya Naruto dan Naruko di team 7 mendapatkan misi yang sangat gampang hanya menangkap kucing istri Daimyo yang gemar sekali kabur.

Misi di anggap gagal walaupun Tora kucing istri Daimyo berhasil tertangkap, penyebabnya adalah gara-gara Naruko puteri bungsu Namikaze yang menggunakan jutsu Suiton level A untuk melumpuhkan Tora akibatnya kucing istri Daimyo ini sekarat dan harus di bawa ke Rumah sakit hewan, Minato sebenarnya bangga melihat puteri bungsunya itu mampu mengeluarkan Suiton level A mengingat usia Naruko yang masih muda

"Tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya kalian akan kembali masuk academy". Ucap Minato membuat kedua saudara kembar ini terkejut

"Maafkan kami Tou chan kami berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi". Kata Naruko dengan wajah memelas dan diikuti Naruto yang mengangguk membenarkan Naruk

Minato memalingkan wajahnya dia tidak mau kembali terpengaruh dengan tatapan memelas dari kedua gadis kembarnya. "Ah baiklah". Ucap Minato yang mudah sekali terpengaruh dengan tatapan memelas Naruto dan Naruko. "Tapi ingat Tou chan tidak mau mendengar masalah lagi dengan misi berikutnya". Perintah Minato

"Siap bos". Ucap kedua gadis itu,

"Tapi sebelum itu". Hokage menggantungkan kalimatnya

(Rizuki1993)

Di monument Hokage Naruto dan Naruko menyikat bersih patung Hokage, ini adalah hukuman bagi mereka karena gagal misi tingkat D, Naruto dan Naruko saling memunggungi satu sama lain, bukan rahasia umum di kalangan academy yang satu angkatan dengan Naruto dan Naruko jika mereka berdua selalu saja bertengkar bahkan untuk masalah sekecil apapun, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa kompak, terkadang ada beberapa kejadian dimana mereka bisa menjadi kompak

"Halo adik-adikku tersayang". Sapa seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik Namikaze Menma, Naruto dan Naruko hanya memandang acuh kakak sulungnya itu. "Apa kalian tidak kangen dengan kakak kalian yang tampan ini". Ucap Menma dengan narsisnya

"Naruko sepertinya otak aniki sedang tidak beres". Ucap Naruto yang sedang menyikat Hidung Shodaime Hokage

"Nee chan benar". Jawab Naruko sambil mengangguk. "Mataku bahkan sakit melihat wajah aniki yang jelek". Ejek Naruko

Menma hanya menghela nafas mendengar ejekan kedua adiknya itu. "Kalian di hukum Tou chan?" Tanya Menma yang memilih mengabaikan ejekan Naruto dan Naruko

Naruto menghela nafas. "Iya". Jawab Naruto. "Apa Tou chan tidak memiliki hukuman lain selain membersihkan monument Hokage". Keluh Naruto,

Naruko mengangguk membenarkan ucapan kakaknya itu. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kali". Tambah Naruko

Menma hanya tertawa geli mendengar curahan adik-adiknya itu. "Tapi sisi baiknya kalian tidak harus kembali ke academy". Kata Menma berusaha menghibur Naruto dan Naruko,

Darah ayah dan ibunya membuat Naruto dan Naruko memiliki kepintaran dan kekuatan luar biasa bahkan di usia yang ke 13 mereka mampu menguasai Ninjutsu dan Fuuin jutsu Level A, salahkan sifat mereka yang nakal sehingga mereka harus mengulang ke academy sebanyak 3 kali dan akan menjadi keempat jika mereka hari ini di kembalikan ke academy

"Aniki bagaimana kalau sudah ini kita bermain". Ajak Naruto, Naruko mengangguk, sedangkan Menma menatap kedua adiknya dengan curiga

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya'. Ucap Menma dalam hati. "Maaf ya sepertinya Nii chan ada kegiatan lain". Ucap Menma berusaha menghindar dari adiknya itu,

"Ah kenapa?". Tanya Naruto berpura-pura terkejut

"Ya Nii chan tidak sayang kita lagi". Tambah Naruko yang pura-pura menangis seperti seorang anak yang tidak di belikan balon oleh bunya

Menma kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah". Jawab Menma yang tidak suka melihat adik-adik kesayangannya bersedih. 'Kira-kira kejahilan apalagi yang akan ku terima'. Kata Menma dalam hati

Time Skip

Di sebuah lapangan luas tempat genin biasanya berkumpul untuk latihan atau hanya sekedar melepas lelah akibat misi yang panjang,

"Halo Minna". Sapa Menma ke genin yang sedang latihan di lapangan

"Ha…". Ucapan genin terhenti ketika melihat Menma, semua genin mendadak menutup mulutnya, mereka berusaha menahan tawa akibat melihat wajah Menma yang di penuhi coretan

Menma menaikan alisnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di tertawakan oleh mereka, namun dia baru menyadari satu hal, kemudian Menma mengeluarkan sebuah kaca, dia bercermin melihat wajahnya seperti Badut. "NARUTO NARUKO KALIAN APAKAN WAJAHKU". Teriak Menma yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tuli mendadak. Menma kembali melirik Genin yang sedang menahan tawa. "Tertawa saja aku tidak apa-apa". Ucap Menma pasrah

"Bhuhahahahahah". Akhirnya sekelompok genin itu tidak mampu menahan tawanya, termasuk Sasuke yang terkenal dingin

"Kalian sudah puas tertawanya?". Tanya Menma

"Maaf Senpai, kami tidak tahan". Jawab gadis berambut pirang Ponytail Ino Yamanaka

Gadis berambut pink mendekati Menma kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Menma. "Yang sabar ya Senpai".

"Arrigatou Sakura kamu memang baik". Ucap Menma yang sedikit terhibur

"Halo Minna". Sapa Naruto yang berada di atas pohon

"Lihat nee chan sepertinya ada yang ulang tahun". Ucap Naruko di samping Naruto

"Bahkan mereka juga menyewa badut". Tambah Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Menma, yang dibalas deathglare dari Menma

"Kalian pikir aku siapa akh". Bentak Menma

"Iiiiiihhh Nee chan badutnya serem lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini". Usul Naruko sambil pura-pura ketakutan

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruko. "Kau benar ayo kita pergi". Jawab Naruto lalu mereka pergi menggunakan shunshin no jutsu

"Aku akan balas mereka". Ucap Menma dengan tekad yang kuat

"Memangnya senpai bisa?". Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya

Menma yang awalnya memiliki tekad yang kuat menjadi lemah mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, Menma sebenarnya sudah berulang-ulang kali membuat kejahilan spektakuler untuk adik-adiknya tersayang namun entah kenapa semua kejahilannya justru berbalik kearahnya, pernah sekali kejahilannya berhasil ketika Menma membuat adik-adiknya terpaksa mandi berjam-jam karena di siram air lumpur,

Awalnya Menma bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai adiknya, namun kebahagiaan itu hancur ketika melihat wajah sangar kaa channya, Penyebabnya, Naruto dan Naruko yang hanya di siram lumpur mengadu pada kushina dan membesar-besarkan ceritanya akibatnya Menma di hukum tidak mendapatkan jatah makan malam sebulan. "Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya". Ucap Menma lesu

Dikantor Hokage

"baiklah misi kali adalah". Ucap Minato namun tertahan ketika Naruko tiba-tiba menggebrak meja

"Berilah misi kami yang sulit". Minta Naruko,

"Aku juga setuju". Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi sebal

" Misi tingkat D saja kalian gagal bagaimana misi yang lain". Jawab Minato

"Kami gagal di misi menangkap tora saja". Ucap Naruto berusaha mengelak

Minato membuka buku catatannya. "Merusak ladang pertanian merusak patung shodaime Hokage dan..".

"Ya aku tahu itu". Ucap Naruko. "Tapi dari 30 misi kami berhasil menyelesaikan 15 misi". Tambah Naruko

"Yang benar hanya 14". Jawab Minato

"Ayolah Tou chan beri misi kami yang sulit". Ucap Naruko menggunakan puppy eye no jutsu, Minato memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha agar tidak termakan rayuan kedua anaknya itu, begitu juga Naruto yang melakukan puppy eye no jutsu

Minato menghela nafas, dia sangat bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan dua anak kembarnya ini. "Baiklah". Ucap Minato, kemudian dia memanggil seseorang kakek tua,

Kakek tua itu memperhatikan team 7. "Sepertinya team yang mengawalku tidak bisa diandalkan". Ucap kakek itu sakrastic

"Ini kakek Tazuna dia berasal dari Nami No kuni, tuan Tazuna ini meminta kalian mengawal dari bandit-bandit yang mengganggu pembangunan jembatan". Ucap Minato menjelaskan misi. "Dan kalian berdua". Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk dua saudara kembar Naruto dan Naruko. "Turunkan KI kalian, jangan sampai membuat klien kita merasa tidak nyaman di sini". Pinta Minato

Naruto dan Naruko segera menurunkan KI nya. "Maaf silahkan lanjutkan". Jawab Naruto

Tok tok tok

"Masuk". Pinta Minato setelah mendengar ketukan, Menma dan dua gennin masuk ke dalam, kemudian mereka bertiga membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Hokage sama ini laporannya". Ucap Menma kemudian menyerahkan surat laporan tentang misi mereka, sejak menjadi Jounin Menma tidak pernah memanggil Minato Tou chan di ruang Hokage alasannya adalah agar dia bisa bekerja professional, namun jika di rumah atau di luar pekerjaan ninja Menma tetap memanggil nya tou chan,

"Pekerjaan kalian bagus". Puji Minato, kemudian Minato menatap kedua anak kembarnya. "Tidak seperti mereka yang selalu membuat masalah". Sindir Minato, Naruto dan Naruko hanya membuang muka tidak suka, "Menma kedua adik kamu akan ada misi kenapa tidak sekalian bergabung". Saran Minato

Menma menatap dua genin di belakangnya. "Bagaimana ya sepertinya misi tadi cukup melelahkan". Jawab Menma

"Tenanglah Sensei kami tidak apa-apa". Ucap seorang genin Yutta, di sebelahnya asia membenarkan Yutta

"Baiklah aku ikut". Jawab Menma, Minato tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Menma,

Selama perjalanan, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi hanya perdebatan kecil antara Naruto dan Naruko team 7 dan team Menma sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak penting

"Kakashi sensei apakah nanti kita akan menghadapi lawan yang berat?". Tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi

"Ini adalah misi tingkat C lawan kita hanyalah bandit". Jawab Kakashi membuat wajah Tazuna menjadi tegang

Sebuah rantai tiba-tiba saja menjerat kakahi dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping , team pengawalan Tazuna bersiap untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Naruko dengan semangatnya maju untuk menyerang dua ninja yang menyerang mereka tadi, namun Naruto langsung menarik kerah Naruko

"Maaf ya sepertinya giliran aku yang menyerang". Ucap Naruto tidak terima

"Kemarin Nee chan sudah menghajar orang-orang brengsek dari Iwa sekarang giiranku". Jawab Naruko yang tidak sadar telah mengatakan rahasia yang sebenarnya tidak boleh di beri tahu terutama kepada Menma

"Aku tidak menganggapnya pertarungan karena mereka lemah". Ucap Naruto meremehkan

Naruko mendecih tidak suka. "Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita Jankenpon" usul Naruko kemudian di iyakan oleh Naruto

Menma sweetdroop melihat adiknya itu, kenapa di saat seprti ini mereka malah Jankenpon, namun Menma dan teamnya tidak memilik waktu untuk meladeni sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto dan Naruko. "Yosh kalian berdua ayo kalahkan mereka". Ucap Menma, dan dengan rasen shuriken dan kekuatan katon milik Sasuke dan Yutta dapat mengalahkan dua ninja tersebut

"Jankenpon". Naruto mengeluarkan kertas dan Naruko mengeluarkan gunting, wajah Naruto pucat mengetahui jika dia kalah sedangkan Naruko berjinkrak-jingkrak senang

"Baiklah Demon Brother, aku akan….". Naruko melirik kanan kiri mencari keberadaan demon brother. "Dimana Demon brother?". Tanya Naruko

"Sudah kami kalahkan". Jawab Sasuke

"EEh kenapa harus begitu". Ucap Naruko kecewa karena gagal melawan demon Brother

Pletak pletak

Sebuah jitakan manis yang dilakukan Menma kepada dua adiknya itu tidak lupa dia melakukan Khotbah singkat selama 2 jam penuh tentang pentingnya saudara saling menyayangi dan bekerja sama, dan sebagai ninja kesigapan adalah nomor satu, Naruto dan Naruko hanya mengangguk sesekali mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan kasih sayang Menma

Meskipun Kakashi adalah guru dari Naruto dan Naruko, Kakashi yang sudah muncul dua jam yang lalu memilih diam, lebih baik kakak yang memarahinya daripada dia seorang guru

"Baiklah Tazuna san kenapa ada ninja di misi tingkat C?". Tanya Kakashi mengintrograsi

Wajah Tazuna pucat pasih kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah sebenarnya..". Tazuna menceritakan Gatou yang suka sekali menindas membuat desa Nami no kuni menjadi Negara desa miskin, akhirnya dia memutuskan membuat jembatan namun karena dananya habis untuk pembangunan jembatan jadi dia hanya mampu menyewa misi setara tingkat C

"Bagaimana apakah kalian ingin maju". Ucap Menma yang baru selesai menceramahi adik-adiknya sambil melirik dua team geninnya

"Aku ikut". Ucap Yutta dan asia lalu Menma melirik Team 7

"Kami juga ikut". Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura

"Lalu ka….". ucapan Menma terhenti ketika melihat dua saudara kembar itu sedang saling menarik pipi, oh tuhan baru 5 menit yang lalu Menma menceramahi tentang pentingnya persaudaraan dan sekarang mereka ah sudahlah.

Pletak pletak...

Perjalanan kali ini benar-benar hening, bahkan Naruto dan Naruko yang biasanya membuat keributan hanya terdiam, salah satu hal yang sangat di syukuri, baik itu team Kakashi maupun Team Menma,

Mereka berhenti di sebuah dermaga kecil, kabut membentang di depan di perkirakan pandangan tidak lebih 30 meter saja, sebuah perahu kecil merapat di sebuah danau team Konoha

Selama perjalanan hanya kabut, sampai sebuah cahaya yang di perkirakan adalah sebuah menara mercusuar yang membimbing kapal agar tidak tersesat, Team Konoha terpana memandang jembatan besar yang baru setengah jadi

"Tazuna san ini jembatan yang akan dibangun?. Tanya Sakura kagum

Tazuna tersenyum kearah Sakura. "Tentu saja jembatan ini adalah masa depan Nami no kuni". Ujar Tazuna "Kita sudah sampai". Ucap Tazuna ketika perahu sampai di dermaga kecil

Team 7 dan Menma turun dari perahu tidak lupa dia membayar jasa perahu tersebut, pengerjaan jembatan akan kembali di laksanakan besok jadi team 7 dan Menma memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat

"Hei lihat ada kelinci". Ucap Naruko, kemudian dia mendekati kelinci tersebut untuk di ambil namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto menarik Naruko sampai jatuh

"Maaf saja kelinci itu milikku". Ucap Naruto, Naruko yang terjatuh membalas manarik kaki Naruto sampai Naruto ikut terjatuh. "Apa itu tadi". Ucap Naruto ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang melayang di atas kepalanya tadi ketika jatuh

"Sepertinya ada yang menyerang". Naruko memberi kesimpulan Naruto yang masih dalam posisi jatuh membenarkan Naruko

"Kita akan menjaga di tazuna san saja". Usul Naruto dan kali ini Naruko setuju dengan usulan Naruto, Menma dan yang lainnya cengo kenapa mereka bertengkar dan damai begitu cepatnya

"Awas di belakangmu nii chan". Naruko memberi peringatan ketika musuh menyerang belakang Menma, dan dengan sigap Menma berhasil menghindar

Kakashi tidak mau kalah dia menyerang, pria bertopeng tersebut dengan kunai, Kakashi Menma dan pria tersebut adu kunai. "Senang bertemu dengan Kakashi no saringan". Sapa pria bertopeng

"Wow aku tersanjung mendengar salah satu pemilik 7 pedang kirigakure mengenalku". Ucap Kakashi,

Terjadilah pertarungan jutsu tinggi antara Zabuza melawan Kakashi dan Menma, Zabuza melakukan teknik kabut asap untuk menutupi pandangan

"Sasuke apakah kamu bisa melihat pertarungan dengan sharingan". Tanya asia

Sasuke segera memeriksanya. "Maaf sepertinya tidak bisa". Ucap Sasuke asiapun kecewa

"Bagaiamana Naruko analisimu?". Tanya Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar". Ucap Naruko. "Walaupun chakra Kakashi sangat kecil namun aku masih dapat merasakannya, begitupun milik Menma dan chakra milik Zabuza".

"Sepertinya kabut itu menyamarkan chakra sampai titik terkecil". Ucap Naruto memberi kesimpulan

"Tunggu bagaimana kalian tahu?". Tanya Yutta

"Kalian lupa kami adalah ninja tipe sensor terbaik". Ucap Naruto sedangkan Naruko mengangguk membenarkan

Kembali ke pertarungan, Kakashi yang di dalam perangkap penjara air terlihat tidak dapat berbuat banyak, sedangkan Menma tergeletak dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya Zabuza segera menghampiri Menma kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya

Brakk

Sebuah kayu menghalau pedang Zabuza, Menma terkejut selain dirinya dan Yamato tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan Mokuton,

"Hampir saja". Ucap Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan, tangan kiri Naruto dan kanan milik Naruko menyatu seperti membuat segel sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang pundak lawannya seolah mereka adalah satu tubuh, duo naru kembali membuat segel. "Mokuton : Daijurin no jutsu". Kayu- kayu segera melilit tubuh Zabuza, seketika kabut segera menghilang

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui keberadaanku". Ucap Zabuza tidak percaya

"Menma sekarang". Ucap Naruko kemudian Menma membentuk Rasengan untuk mengalahkan Zabuza namun senbon-senbon menusuk zabuza sebelum Menma membunuh Zabuza

"Terima kasih kami memang menunggu saat-saat seperti ini". Jawab seseorang memakai pakaian khas hunter nin, kemudian dia membawa tubuh Zabuza

"Sensei/Senpai kenapa Zabuza di lepas begitu saja?". Tanya Sasuke dan Yutta

Menma tersenyum kearah mereka. "Tidak apa-apa dia bukan musuh". Ucap Menma kemudian Menma menggendong Kakashi di punggungnya yang pingsan akibat kelelahan

Setelah itu mereka segera mengantar Kakashi dan team lainnya ke rumah Tazuna untuk istirahat

(Rizuki1993)

"Halo Minna". Ucap pria dewasa berambut pirang Minato Namikaze kepada sekelompok laki-laki yang sudah berkepala 3, mereka kemudian menyapa balik Minato

"Hn Aneh tidak biasanya kamu secerah ini". Ucap seorang pria berambut raven panjang Uchiha Fugaku

"Hari ini Naruto dan Naruko menjalankan misi keluar desa, dan sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama". Ucap Minato sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk. "Lalu ada apa denganmu Fugaku apa kamu di usir lagi ole istrimu?". Ledek Minato, Fugaku membuang mukanya,

"Haha sudahlah sepertinya bukan Fugaku saja yang di usir oleh istrinya". Ucap Shikaku. "Benar begitu tuan Hokage". Sindir Shikaku, sontak semua orang termasuk Fugaku yang dingin tertawa sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum kecut

Minato menghela nafas. "Tadi aku di marahi Kushina karena dia tidak sengaja menemukan semua koleksi buku icha-icha milikku". Ucap Minato, bukan rahasia umum jika Hokage keempat sangat menyukai novel karangan gurunya itu, namun sayangnya hobi Minato tidak di dukung oleh Kushina. "Tapi untung saja aku berhasil menyembunyikan sebagian koleksiku di dekat kompleks Uchiha". Ucap Mintao

Perempatan siku muncul di kepala klan Uchiha itu. "Jadi buku-buku icha itu milikmu". Bentak Fugaku. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Hokage keempat. "Kamu tahu istri ku mengira jika buku itu milikku jadi dia mengusirku dari rumah". Tambah Fugaku

"Oh ayolah Fugaku aku minta maaf". Pinta Minato, Fugaku menggulung lengan bajunya kemudian adegan selanjutnya tidak bisa di tayangkan karena di sensor oleh Komisi Perfanfican Indonesia

"mendokusai". Reaksi Shikaku melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Fugaku dan Minato, oh ayolah usia mereka sudah tidak muda lagi

"Ayolah Shikaku jangan terlalu serius". Ucap laki-laki bertubuh besar Chouja

"Iya kamu benar". Ucap Shikaku sambil menggerakkan pion shogi miliknya. "Aku menang". Ucap Shikaku

"Kamu memang sangat jago dalam permainan ini". Puji pria berambut pirang dikuncir satu Inoichi,

Kalian bertanya-tanya ada apa bapak-bapak ini berkumpul, ternyata eh ternyata mereka adalah anggota Shinobi yang memiliki kecendrungan takut kepada istri mereka masing-masing, termasuk Fugaku dan Minato

Bukannya kalian bertiga juga di usir dari rumah kalian masing-masing". Ucap seorang pria yang menjadi murid kesayangan Hokage ketiga Orochimaru kepada InoShikachou geng, Orochimaru satu-satunya anggota klub ini yang belum memiliki istri tentu saja selain Jiraiya

"Anda benar". Ucap geng Ino shika chou berbarengan,

TBC

Skali lagi aku minta maaf karena lagi-lagi memilih membuat Fict baru lagi dibandingkan menyelesaikan Fict lama

Ini bukanlah Fict humor lho


	2. Chapter 2 bertemu Haku

**Chapter 2 Bertemu Haku**

 **Twin Trouble maker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma POV

Sebagai seorang ninja medis aku segera mengalirkan chakraku ke tubuh kakashi sensei, sepertinya dia terlalu lama menggunakan sharingan,

"Apa sensei sudah sadar?". Tanya adik kecilku Naruko, aku hanya menghela nafas

"Tenang saja dia baik-baik saja". Jawab ku. "Dan satu lagi jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap 5 menit sekali". Ucapku ketika melihat Naruko yang ingin kembali bertanya, seorang pria berambut raven memasuki kamar sederhana. "Apa?". Tanyaku sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara aku yakin dia akan bertanya keadaan Kakashi Sensei

"Aku belum bertanya". Protes Sasuke melihat wajahku

Aku kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah ada apa Sasuke?". Tanyaku

"Bagaimana keadaan sensei".

Ctaaak seperti apa yang kupikirkan dia pasti bertanya masalah Kakashi sensei, aku menatap garang kearah Sasuke, mengerti dengan tatapanku kemudian dia memilih kembali ke ruang tamu, lalu aku menatap naruko yang berada di sampingku

"Baiklah aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar". Ucap Naruko

Time skip

Setelah menyembuhkan Kakashi aku segera menuju ruang makan untuk bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan malam

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruko dan Naruto yang sedang bermain Jankepo, kehadiran mereka berdua benar-benar menyempurnakan hidupku,

Ketika aku mengetahui ibuku hamil aku benar-benar bahagia dan lebih membuatku bahagia ketika lahir aku mendapatkan dua bayi perempuan yang menurutku sangat cantik, awal mulanya aku takut keberadaan mereka membuat keberadaanku tersisih mengingat saat adikku lahir sebuah peristiwa yang mengharuskan naruto dan Naruko menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi, namun syukurlah ternyata aku salah kasih sayang kedua orang tuaku tidak berubah meskipun lebih banyak ke Naruto dan Naruko aku sih tidak cemburu,

Kedua adikku melihat ku kemudian berlari memelukku, aku tersenyum kearah mereka kemudian aku segera mengacak acak rambut mereka, wajah Naruto dan Naruko yang senang berubah menjadi sebal, aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka,

Naruko segera menarikku dan mengajaknya duduk di sebelahnya, aku yang di tarik hanya mengikuti Naruko namun sebelum aku duduk Naruto menarik tanganku, kejadian yang tidak penah berubah ketika usia mereka 5 tahun yang selalu ingin duduk bersamaku, aku perhatikan wajah-wajah yang lain, sial ternyata mereka tersenyum

Aku segera menyuruh Naruko dan Naruto duduk bersama sedangkan aku memilih duduk bersama Sakura,

"Yare-yare kalian sudah kumpul". Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kakashi sensei, yang duduk di samping Tsunami anak perempuan Tazuna

"Bagaimana keadaanmu kakashi san?". Tanya Tsunami.

"Iya aku sudah agak mendingan". Jawab Kakashi. "Wah sepertinya enak". Puji Kakashi ketika melihat makanan di atas meja

Braak

Suara pintu terdengar kasar, seorang bocah kecil masuk kedalam, dia memperhatikan kami satu persatu. "Jika kalian tetep disini kalian akan di bunuh Gatou". Ucap anak itu dengan teriak, kami sangat terkejut dengan ucapan anak itu

"Inari". Ucap Tsunami yang berusaha meminta Inari menjaga ucapan di depan tamu, Inari menunduk kemudian dia berlari ke dalam kamar, Tsunami kembali duduk. "Maafkan sikap dia". Pinta Tsunami

"Tidak apa-apa". Jawab Kakashi, begitupun denganku yang menjawab dengan senyuman

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa dengan Inari?". Tanya Sakura, wajah Inari dan Tsunami mendadak sedih, sepertinya Sakura bertanya pertanyaan yang salah. "Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggung". Ucap Sakura dengan wajah menyesal

Tsunami berusaha tetap tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa". Jawabnya. "Inari dulunya memiliki ayah dia seorang yang paling gigih menantang Gatou, namun sayangnya ayah Inari di bunuh Gatou". Ucap Tsunami

"Semenjak saat itu Inari dan semua penduduk menjadi pesimis untuk melawan Gatou". Tambah Tazuna

Aku segera merenungi ucapan Tazuna dan Tsunami, lalu aku segera menengok wajah satu persatu mereka dari mulai Narutondan Naruko

Ctak 4 perempatan muncul dikepalaku ketika melihat Naruto dan Naruko, karena mereka berkelahi hanya untuk memperbutkan sosis yang tersisa suasana yang awalnya bersedih ria terpaksa hancur karena ulah duo Naru, kemudian aku mengambil sosisnya, aku potong menjadi dua, dan aku mengembalikan sosis mereka

"Naruto nee sosis milikmu paling panjang aku ingin yang itu". Pinta Naruko

"Tidak bisa ini punyaku". Ucap Naruto sambil menyembunyian sosis miliknya

Wajahku memerah antara menahan marah dan malu. "Yang sabar ya sensei". Ucap asia,

Aku segera melirik Tsunami dan tazuna. "Maafkan sikap adik-adikku". Ucapku sambil menunduk malu

Tsunami dan tazuna yang sebenarnya tertawa kecil melihat perebutan sosis kemudian melihatku. "Tidak apa-apa". Jawab Tsunami

"Anak-anak memang seperti itu". Tambah Tazuna

Walaupun Tazuna memakluminya namun tetap saja rasa malu itu tetap ada, tapi sisi baiknya akibat ulah duo Naru Tazuna dan Tsunami tidak berlarut akan kesedihan

"Sini sosisnya". Pintaku kemudian Naruto Naruko menyerahkan sosisnya kepadaku

"Eeeeh". Teriak Naruto dan Naruko ketika dua sosis yang tersisa aku makan.

"Dengan begini tidak ada di antara kalian yang mendapatkan sosis". Ucapku dengan senyum kemenangan, sementara Naruko dan Naruto kembali makan dengan wajah yang murung, mungkin jika aku di rumah aku akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh kaa chan

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Zabuza". Ucap Sasuke, aku tidak heran sebagai seorang Uchiha dia memang lebih pintar dari usianya

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat suasana yang tadinya santai menjadi serius

"Kamu menyadari juga ya". Ucap Kakashi

"Aniki ku bilang jika seorang Hunter nin akan memenggal kepalanya dan membiarkan tubuh mereka". Ucap Sasuke menganalisis. "Kemudian kepala yang dipotong akan di musnahkan agar rahasia tentang desa tidak diketahui oleh musuh". Tambah Sasuke

"Nii chanku juga bilang begitu". Jawab Yutta,

"Nii chanku?". Ucap Naruko sambil berpikir

"Nii chankan baka mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalimat seperti itu". Ucap Naruto

"Iya kamu benar Nee chan". Ucap Naruko membenarkan kalimat Naruko, semua orang tertawa, tentu saja selain aku dan Sasuke

Aku hanya menggelang-geleng dengan ucapan adik-adikku, entah kenapa mereka selalu kompak jika ada hubungannya dengan menjelek-jelekkanku, mungkin setelah ini aku akan berencana ke dokter Kabuto untuk Konsultasi. "Bisa di lanjutkan pembicaraannya". Pintaku sambil menahan malu, semua orang kembali ke mode serius

"Kemungkinan besar Hunter nin itu adalah partner kerja Zabuza". Jawab Kakashi dengan wajah teramat serius

"Ini tidak mungkin". Ucap Naruko. "Menurut buku bingo Zabuza adalah pembunuh bayaran yang selalu melancarkan aksinya membunuh hanya sendiri, tidak ada rekam jejak jika dia memiliki seorang fartner". Ucap Naruko sambil membaca buku bingo, sebagai catatan buku bingo adalah buku berisi nama-nama criminal kelas kakap, hanya orang-orang tingkat chuunin saja yang memilikinya

Eh tunggu kalau begitu kenapa Naruko memilikinya, aku kemudian memeriksa kantong ninjaku dan benar saja buku bingo milikku hilang, ah sejak kapan mereka mengambilnya

Aku mendekati Naruko dan mengambil buku bingo di tangannya. "Ini punyaku". Ucapku

"Bhuu". Ucap Naruko kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Seriuslah sedikit teman-teman". Pinta Sasuke kesal

"Baiklah". Ucap kakashi. "Menurut prediksiku Zabuza akan menyerang paman Tazuna seminggu lagi ". Tambah Kakashi

"Oleh sebab itu aku memiliki latihan tambahan untuk kalian". Tambahku

Menma POV end

(Rizuki1993)

"Sensei dimana Naruto dan Naruko?". Tanya Asia kepada Menma ketika mereka tidak menemukannya di tempat tidur

Menma yang sedang membaca beberapa scrool Fuuinjutsu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah mungkin mereka sedang melakukan lomba-lomba konyol". Ucap Menma. Terdengar ledakan besar dari hutan. "Coba cek mungkin itu mereka". Pinta Menma

"Baiklah sensei". Ucap Asia. "Ngomong-ngomong apa itu sensei". Tanya asia

"Ini adalah Fuuin jutsu Kyuubi". Ucap Menma, sebenarnya dalam hati dia menggerutu dalam hati karena ayahnya dengan tega menyuruhnya melatih Fuuin jutsu, namun dia harus melakukan hal tersebut demi adik-adiknya yang kemungkinan akan dikuasai kekuatan jahat Kyuubi

"Aku permisi mencari mereka berdua". Ucap Asia yang segera menuju asal ledakan

"Jika aku jadi kamu aku tidak akan ke sana". Jawab Menma, asia mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti namun dia tidak perduli ucapan senseinya itu memilih menuju asal ledakan

dua orang sedang bertarung satu sama lain tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah

"Kita lanjutkan latihannya nanti". Ucap Naruko, kemudian Naruko mendekati Naruto dan kembali merangkul pundak satu sama lain tangan kiri dan kanan dua Naru melakukan segel rumit, pohon-pohon yang gundul kembali tumbuh

"Sugoi bagaimana kalian melakukan itu". Puji Asia

Duo Naru menengok kearah Asia. "Kami memang hebat benarkan Naruko?". Ucap Naruto

"Kau benar Nee chan aku orang kuat". Ucap Naruko

"Eh tunggu dulu apa maksudnya dengan aku bukan kami". Ucap Naruto yang tidak terima ucapan Naruko

"tentu jelas dong siapa yang merusak hutan paling besar". Ucap Naruko sombong

"Cih merusak hutan saja bangga". Ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Naruko berjingkrak kegirangan, selama berdebat dengan Naruto dia tidak pernah memenangkan perdebatan baru kali ini dia dapat mengalahkan Naruto

Pletak

Naruto menjitak kepala Naruko, kemudian Naruko mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh mereka berkelahi sambil berguling-guling ditanah, asia yang melihat menjadi panic dan berusaha memisahkan mereka , "Eh tunggu jangan berkelahi". Pinta Asia, duo Naru menghentikan pertarungan dan menengok kearah asia

"Asia kamu memihak siapa?". Tanya Naruko yang berada di samping Asia. "Aku bukan?". Tanya lagi Naruko

"Eto…"

"Jangan percaya diri tentu saja Asia memihakku". Ucap Naruto yang menarik asia kearah sampingnya

"Asia akan memihakku". Ucap naruko sambil menarik kanan Asia, Naruto segera memegang tangan Asia lainnya, tarik menarik antara mereka berdua untuk merebutkan Asia terjadi sedangkan Asia hanya pasrah, dia seharusnya mendengarkan senseinya, agar tidak menuju asal ledakan

"Sensei tolong aku". Jerit pilu Asia karena menjadi perebutan duo Naru

Time skip

"Baiklah aku akan melatih ka…". Kakashi menengok kanan dan kiri. "Dimana Naruto dan Naruko". Tanya Kakashi

"Naruto dan Naruko sedang mendapatkan latihan ekstra dari Menma sensei ". Jawab Asia, setelah mendengar jeritan pilu Asia Menma menuju kearah mereka bertiga, Menma kemudian meminta duo Naru melepaskan Asia dan segera menceramahinya di tempat

"Oh ya sudah kita biarkan saja mereka". Pinta Kakashi, kemudian dia menjelaskan tentang melatih berjalan vertical keatas pohon dengan cara mengalirkan chakranya ke atas kaki dan harus seimbang jika terlalu banyak akan hancur pohonnya, jika terlalu sedikit akan cepat jatuh

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto mengorek telinganya, mendengar seharian ceramah Menma benar-benar membuat kepala pusing

"Nee chan kita latihan apa?". Tanya Naruko yang berada di samping Naruto

"Hmm entahlah". Jawab Naruto. "Kita jalan-jalan". Ajak Naruto

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk". Jawab Naruko

Mereka berjalan sampai sebuah hutan, seorang gadis(menurut duo Naru) sedang mengambil sebuah tanaman obat, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu

"hai". Sapa Naruto, orang tersebut gugup namun sedetik kemudian dia berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan

"Kalian dua gadis sedang apa bermain dihutan?". Tanya orang tesebut

"Kita hanya jalan-jalan". Jawab Naruko sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Lalu kenapa gadis sepertimu juga ada di sini?". Tanya Naruko, orang tersebut kembali gugup

"A aku ss sedang mm mencari obat". Jawabnya

"Kenapa denganmu". Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati orang tersebut, di perlakukan seperti itu wajahnya memerah, lututnya mulai lemas.

"Kku mm mmohon jjang an tter lalu ddek kat". Pintanya, Naruto tersentak dengan permintaan orang tersebut,

"Kenapa kita sama-sama permpuan jadi tidak masalah". Jawab Naruto

"Sudahlah Nee chan jangan ganggu dia". Pinta Naruko,

Naruto menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja". Jawab Naruto sambil mendekati Naruko

"Maafkan Nee chanku dia orangnya seperti itu". Ucap Naruko. "Namaku na maksudku Uzumaki Naruko dan Uzumaki Naruto". Ucap Naruko memperkenalkan diri, sebelum menjalankan tugas Menma meminta duo Naru menggunakan marga ibunya selama keluar desa, apalagi desa Nami no kuni perbatasan langsung dengan Kirigakure salah satu musuh Konoha dalam perang dunia ketiga

"Haku namaku Haku". Jawab orang tersebut, duo Naru hanya mengangguk

"Buat Zabuza?". Tanya Naruko, Haku terkejut bagaimana Naruko tahu jika Haku mengambil obat untuk Zabuza

"Kalian mau apa?". Tanya Haku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunai

"Entahlah". Jawab duo Naru, sambil mendekat kearah Haku

"Jjangan mendekat". Perintah Haku, tangan dan tubuhnya kembali gugup dan lemas

Tangan Naruto memegang tangan Haku, untuk mengambil kunainya

Bruuk

Haku pingsan duo Naru panic, dengan keahlian alakadarnya Naruto segera mengaliri chakra medisnya

Secara perlahan mata Haku terbuka dan tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto dengan jarak yang sangat dekat

Blush

Wajah Haku memerah, kemudian dia berlari menjauh

"Hei apa itu balasanmu setelah aku obati". Protes Naruto

"Kalian tahu aku akan mengobati Zabuza tapi kenapa mengobatiku?". Tanya Haku, duo Naru mulai berpikir

"Karena pertarungan kita bukan disini benarkan Naruko". Jawab Naruto, Naruko mengangguk membenarkan kakaknya. "Ayo Naruko kita pulang". Ajak Naruto

"Tunggu". Pinta Haku. Duo Naru seger menengok kearah Haku. "Tidak ada". Ucap Haku yang memilih tidak mengatakannya

Time skip

Sesampai di dekat rumah Tazuna, duo Naru mendengar suara tangisan seorang anak, kemudian duo Naru menghampiri, sumber suara tangisan tersebut

"Jika kalian disini, kalian akan mati". Ucap anak terebut yang ternyata Inari ketika melihat duo Naru mendekati Inari

Duo Naru duduk di samping kiri dan kanan Inari. "kami tidak akan pergi sebelum pembangunan jembatan selesai". Jawab Naruko

"Selain itu kami tidak mungkin membiarkan Gatou terus menerus menindas bukan begitu". Tambah Naruto

Naruko mengusap air mata Inari. "Ayahmu berjuang demi untuk desa dan aku percaya dia adalah pahlawan sesungguhnya walaupun dia gagal". Ucap Naruko

"kalian tahu dia gagal dan kalian tetap menyebutnya sebagai pahlawan". Ucap Inari tidak percaya

"Setiap perjuangan tidak ada sia-sia, selama semua orang akan kembali berusaha mengalahkan Gatou dan". Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku akan mengalahkan Gatou itu adalah janji ninjaku".

"Hei jangan lupakan aku". Ucap Naruko

"Terima kasih Nee chan aku akan menolong desa". Jawab Inari Naruto dan Naruko segera memeluk erat di kiri dan kanan Inari

Sementara itu ditempat yang tak jauh dua orang pria dengan gender pria sedang mengintip di sebuah semak semak. "Inari benar-benar beruntung ya". Ucap seseorang yang ternyata Yutta

"Hn aku setuju denganmu". Jawab Sasuke, walaupun duo Naru selalu membuat masalah, tidak dipungkiri wajah mereka berdua yang cantik dan mempesona, membuat semua kaum adam tergila-gila pada mereka

"Coba saja aku menjadi Inari mungkin aku akan merasa bahagia". Ucap Yutta

"Jadi itu yang kamu pikirkan?". Jawab seseorang

"Kau benar Sasuke aku…". Ucap Yutta terhenti ketika merasa janggal dengan suara Sasuke. "Sasuke kenapa suaramu lain?". Tanya Yutta sambil menengok Sasuke yang pucat ketakutan. "Kenapa denganmu?'. Tanya lagi Yutta. Sasuke hanya memberi isyarat agar Yutta menengok kebelakang

Glekk

Menma di belakang mereka berdua dengan wajah yang menakutkan, saat itu tubuh Yutta gemetaran. "Kalian sudah menemukan Naruto dan Naruko?". Tanya Menma dengan wajah tersenyum yang terlihat menyeramkan dimata Sasuke dan Yutta

Gyyaaahhh

"Jangan lari kalian". Ucap Menma ketika Yutta dan Sasuke melarikan diri, duo Naru terkejut dan segera menengok ke belakang, mereka melihat kejadian yang lagi-lagi di sensor oleh pihak komisi perfanfican Indonesa

(Rizuki1993)

"Bagaimana keadaanmu tuan?". Tanya seseorang

"Sebentar aku akan sehat". Jawab seseorang yang ternyata adalah Zabuza. "Kenapa denganmu Haku?". Tanya Zabuza ketika melihat wajah Haku memerah

'Ttidak ada apa-apa Zabuza sama". Jawab Haku gugup,

Zabuza hanya menghela nafas. "Dengar Haku kita telah hidup bersama lebih dari 4 tahun jadi aku tahu kalau kamu ada masalah". Ucap Zabuza

"A aku bertemu duo gadis asal konoha itu". Jawab Haku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin

"Jadi kamu jatuh cinta ya". Tebak Zabuza

Blush

Wajah Haku memerah mendengar ucapan Zabuza. "I itu tti dak bbenar". Jawab Haku

Zabuza tertawa melihat ucapan Haku. "Sudahlah Haku sebagai seorang pria sangat wajar jika menyukai seorang perempuan". Jawab Zabuza. "Tapi kamu terlihat sebagai wanita jadi tidak mungkin mereka menyukaimu kan". Sindir Zabuza

Haku menunduk lemas. "Benar juga". Jawab Haku

"Dan satu lagi kita sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai perang di Kiri, kita tidak mau jika diktaktor Yagura terus berkuasa". Ucap Zabuza. "Aku tahu ini sangatlah egois tapi aku hanya meminta agar kamu menghilangkan perasaanmu itu". Tambah Zabuza

"Baik Zabuza sama". Ucap haku, walaupun kecewa tetap menjalankan perintah tersebut

"Baiklah Haku aku percaya padamu". Ucap Zabuza sambil menepuk bahu Haku

TBC

Menjawab Review

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** : Terima kasih

 **Thiyahrama** : Tentu saja yang paling jenius selain Minato dan Kushina adalah Menma kemudian Naruto dan Naruko, namun jika Thiyahrama san bertanya siapakah paling licik maka jawaban saya adalah Naruto dan Naruko

 **Arumi Junnie** : Iya eyang Oro baik di fict saya, artinya gak ada Invasi Suna saat ujian Chuunin

Ujian Chuuni hanya beranggotakan 3 orang team genin oleh karena itu saat ujian Chuunin team 7 harus merelakan satu anggotanya masuk ke team Menma, jadi kira-kira siapakah yang yang cocok? Naruto atau Naruko?


	3. Chapter 3 Anak ramalan

Chapter 3

 **My brother Over protective**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana makan malam hari ini sangatlah sunyi Naruto dan Naruko yang biasanya ribut makan dengan tenang

"Sensei kenapa dengan Yutta dan Sasuke?". Tanya Asia kepada Menma ketika melihat wajah Yutta dan Sasuke memar-memar seperti di hajar orang

"Hn". Jawab Menma dengan wajah masam, Asia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena dia tahu Mood gurunya itu sedang tidak baik

"Nii chan kenapa denganmu?". Tanya Naruko, Menma terdiam dengan wajah masamnya. "ya sudah kalau begitu". Ucap Naruko sedih

"Hehe aku tidak apa-apa". Jawab Menma ketika melihat wajah sedih adiknya itu, dia tidak tega jika melihat adiknya terus menerus bersedih

"baiklah besok latihan kita akan ditambah ya". Ucap Kakashi

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Memang tadi latihan apa?". Tanya Naruto

"Latihan memanjat pohon secara vertical". Jawab Kakashi dan hanya di jawab Oh oleh Naruto

"Untung saja Menma nii pernah mengajarkan memanjat pohon". Ucap Naruko

"Benarkah begitu?". Tanya Sakura antusias

"Syukurlah kami berhasil ya walaupun gara-gara itu Menma nii di hukum tidak mendapatkan uang jajan seminggu penuh". Jawab Naruto

Semua memandang Menma dengan wajah kasihan. "Itu cerita lama". Jawab Menma,

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makanannya. "Senpai aku ingin belajar ilmu medis bolehkah?". Tanya Sakura malu-malu

Menma menatap Sakura. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Sakura". Jawab Menma tersenyum dan sukses membuat Asia dan Sakura berblushing ria

"Aku tidak yakin itu latihan". Ucap Naruko. "Pasti Menma nii dan Sakura kencan". Goda Naruko, dan sukses membuat Sakura dan Menma bersemu merah

"Te tentu saja kami hanya latihan". Jawab Menma mulai gagap

"Benar begitu?". Tanya Naruto menyelidiki

"Sudahlah kalian jangan menggoda Menma lagi, lebih baik kita memikirkan bagaimana menghadapi Zabuza nanti". Ucap Kakashi

"Jadi Nee chan kita mau latihan apa lagi?". Tanya Naruko

"Aku memiliki element tanah dan angin sedangkan Naruko memiliki air dan api, kita membuat jutsu gabungan Mokuton". Ucap Naruto menganalisis. "Bagaimana kita latihan angin dan api menjadi badai api?". Usul Naruto

"Badai api cukup menggunakan Fuuton Daitoppa, atau fuuton Rasenshuriken dan Katon Gokakyu No jutsu jadi tidak perlu latihan". Jawab Naruko

"Bagaimana dengan Hyoton atau Yoton?". Tanya Menma

"Itu tidak mungkin". Jawab Naruko. "Dua jutsu bisa di kombinasikan menjadi kekkai genkai jika memiliki dua aliran yang berbeda Yin dan yang, apiku dan tanah milik Nee chan sama-sama memiliki aliran Yang sedangkan air ku dan udara milik Nee chan memiliki aliran yin".

"Itu sebabnya pemilik Kekkai genkai sangatlah langkah di temui". Jawab Kakashi menambahkan, semua orang hanya beroh ria

"Tapi tunggu dulu bagaimana bisa kalian membuat Jutsu gabungan Mokuton?". Tanya Yutta heran melihat mereka berdua mampu membuat Mokuton

"Tou chan pernah bilang jika anak kembar berasal dari satu jiwa yang sama, sehingga aku dan Naruko berpikir untuk melakukan Jutsu kombinasi yang hebat benarkan Naruko?". Tanya Naruto, Naruko hanya mengangguk

"Wow aku tidak menyangka kalian benar-benar pintar". Puji Sasuke

"Hehehe tentu saja mereka hebat, karena dia adik-adikku". Ucap Menma dengan narsisnya

"Aku hebat karena Tou chan yang mengajariku". Jawab Naruko tidak terima

"Ya untuk kali ini aku setuju". Ucap Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomon masalah Tou chan apa yang di lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah mungkin dia sekarang di rumah tidak bisa makan dan tidur karena terus memikirkan dua anak kembarnya yang baik dan penurut". Jawab Naruko dengan kenarsisannya

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze seorang pria jabrik dengan lahapnya makan, batuk tiba-tiba

"Sayang makannya jangan terlalu cepat-cepat jadi seperti ini". Tegur wanita berambut merah Namikaze Kushina

"Maaf sayang aku terlalu bersemangat". Jawab pria berambut pirang jabrik Minato Namikaze

Kushina tertawa mendengar ucapan Minato. "Ya semenjak anak-anak kita menjalankan misi aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang". Jawab Kushina

"Kita harus manfaatkan momen ini dengan bersantai, mungkin berlibur berdua". Usul Minato membuat Kushina bersemu merah. "Dan selama kita liburan kita bisa buat adik baru buat mereka". Ucap Minato dengan wajah mesumnya itu

Plak

Minato di hajar nampan oleh Kushina

"Dasar Mesum". Ucap Kushina

(Rizuki1993)

Di pagi hari yang indah Sasuke membuka matanya, dia melirik Menma Kakashi dan yang masih tertidur, kemudian dia menuju sungai untuk mencuci muka

"Ohayou Naru chan". Sapa Sasuke kepada Naruto yang sedang merendam kakinya di sungai

"Ohayou Sasuke kun". Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat siapa saja bersemuh merah

Sasuke yang telah mencuci mukanya mendekati Naruto. "Dimana Ruko chan?". Tanya Sasuke, tumben Naruto tidak bersama Naruko

"Entahlah mungkin masih tidur". Jawab Naruto

"Naru chan?". Panggil Sasuke

Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke kun?". Tanya Naruto

"Eh ano aku suka kamu". Ucap Sasuke, Naruto terkejut dan berusaha menutup wajahnya yang besemu merah

"Aku juga suka kamu". Jawab Naruto Sasuke merasa bahagia karena cintanya di terima oleh Naruto,

Lalu Sasuke merapatkan duduknya ke samping Naruto kemudian Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum milik Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan". Ucap seorang pria dengan baritone yang lebih berat, Sasuke terkejut lalu membuka matanya, dan seketika tubuh Sasuke berkeringat wajah Naruto yang cantik berubah menjadi wajah sangar Menma.

"Nii chan Sasuke apa yang kalian lakukan". Ucap seseorang

Sasuke dan Menma menengok sumber suara dan ternyata adalah Naruto, wajahnya memerah melihat kearah Menma dan Sasuke, bagaimana tidak? Naruto yang mendapatkan tugas membangunkan kakaknya yang terkenal susah bangun dan sahabat baiknya Sasuke, harus melihat pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan dimana Menma berada kanan dan Sasuke dikiri sedang berusaha mencium Menma

"Maaf sepertinya aku menganggu". Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah segera meninggalkan kamar pria

"eehhh?". Ucap Sasuke dan Menma, mereka berdua saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian wajah mereka menjadi merah padam

"Naru chan tunggu aku". Ucap Menma sambil mengejar Naruto, dia tidak mau adiknya berpikir jika dia dan Sasuke melakukan seseuatu yang tidak-tidak. "Kau?". Menma terhenti sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"I iya senpai". Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah berkeringatnya, entah kemana sisi elite klan Uchiha yang selalu dia banggakan,

Adegan selanjutnya kembali di sensor Komisi perfanfican Indonesia

(Rizuki1993)

Seorang pria yang sudah tidak muda lagi menatap sebuah gerbang dengan gambar sebuah daun dengan lubang ditengahnya, sebuah lambang salah satu desa tersembunyi Konoha, pria tersebut melangkah kedalam gerbang, beberapa Shinobi yang mengenalnya membungkuk, sampai di sebuah rumah tidak terlalu besar dan juga terlalu kecil

"Permisi". Sapa pria tersebut

"Tunggu sebentar". Jawab empunya rumah, seorang wanita berambut merah Namikaze Kushina terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria yang tidak pernah dia temui selama 10 tahun karena menjalankan eksperimen anehnya itu

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jiraiya san?". Tanya Kushina

Pria yang di panggil Jiraiya hanya tertawa. "Oh ayolah Kushina janganlah terlalu formal padaku panggil saja paman". Ucap Jiraiya

Kushina ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan guru suaminya itu. "Ayo paman kita masuk". Pinta Kushina

Jiraiya menaruh tasnya di sebelah kursi ruang tamu. "Dimana Minato?". Tanya Kushina

"Dia masih ada di kantor mungkin sebentar lagi pulang". Ucap Kushina yang membuat teh manis hangat untuk Jiraiya. "Minum dulu".

Jiraiya mengambil gelas yang di taruh di atas meja oleh Kushina kemudian mencecap sedikit air tersebut. "Terima kasih Kushina". Ucap Jiraiya

Kushina segera bergabung duduk di kursi yang menghadap Jiraiya. "Paman ada apa kemari?". Tanya Kushina

"Kita tunggu suamimu pulang dulu". Ucap Jiraiya sambil mencecap tehnya yang masih panas. "Teh khas Uzugakure memang terbaik". Puji Jiraiya

"Tadaima". Ucap Minato yang baru pulang dari gedung Hokage. "Sensei ada apa kemari?". Tanya Minato kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Kushina

"Baiklah sensei ingin memberi tahu tentang ramalan anak kalian akan pembawa perdamaian". Ucap Jiraiya.

Kushina dan Minato terkejut dan senyum bahagia. "Bagaimana anda tahu Sensei?".

"Tentu saja benar aku mendapatkan kabar ini dari katak agung Myobokuzan". Jawab Jiraiya

Kushina Minato gembira mendengar kabar ini. "Tapi siapa anak itu?". Tanya Minato

Jiraiya hanya mengendikan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu". Jawab Jiraiya.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. "Sudahlah kita latih saja mereka bertiga siapa tahu ketiga anak kita bisa menjadi anak pembawa perdamaian". Usul Minato Kushina hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan suaminya. "Bagaimana sensei?". Tanya Minato

"Baguslah kalau begitu jadi kapan aku bisa membawa mereka untuk latihan". Tanya Jiraiya

Minato dan Kushina menatap tajam kearah Jiraiya mereka berdua sudah dapat menebak jalan pikir gurunya itu, mereka yakin jika Jiraiya akan mengajak ketiga anak Minato Kushina untuk training trip selama beberapa tahun, Minato dan Kushina berpikir jika mereka membiarkan anak-anaknya ikut training trip itu artinya Minato dan Kushina membiarkan dua anak gadisnya di tangan pria mesum, tapi sisi baiknya jika itu terjadi maka dipastikan hidup Minato dan Kushina penuh kedamaian karena rumah tak akan ada ribut lagi pilihan kedua ya walaupun Naruto dan Naruko selalu membuat masalah entah kenapa seminggu tanpa mereka benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, jadi dua pilihan ini benar-benar sulit

"Naruto dan Naruko sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri mana mungkin aku berani macam-macam sama mereka". Ucap Jiraiya mengerti dengan tatapan dua pasang suami istri yang sekarang dalam Daughter complex mode

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan". Ucap Minato, "Sensei tahukan buku Icha-icha Kutahe buku sensei yang dipinjamkan padaku kemarin?". Tanya Minato dengan wajah killimg smile

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak. "Oh ya aku ingat buku dewasaku yang menceritakan hubungan terlarang antara cucu dan". Jiraiya terdiam, sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu tentang training trip ini

"Icha-ica apa?". Tanya Kushina dengan red habenero mode

Glup

"Bi bisa a aku jelaskan". Ucap Minato ketakutan,

Kushina menggulung lengan bajunya rambutnya berdiri matanya menatap tajam suaminya yang ketakutan,

Bruuk

Sebuah bogeman kasih sayang di layangkan oleh Kushina pada suaminya . "Aku sudah bilang jangan membaca buku laknat itu". Ucap Kushina, Lalu Kushina hendak melakukan bogeman lagi pada suaminya

Minato segera mengambil remote yang entah dapat dari mana kemudian dia menekan tombol pause, tubuh Kushina dan semuanya berhenti kecuali Minato. "Hei Author kenapa adegan bogeman Kushina tidak kena sensor oleh komisi perfanfican Indonesia?". Tanya Minato

Author yang berada di depan laptop cukup terkejut darimana Minato menadapatkan remote tersebut. "Maaf Minato Komisi Perfanfican Indonesia sudah di bubarkan 5 menit yang lalu karena banyak readers yang protes akibat Komisi perfanfican acara pertarungan Naruto tidak seru". Jawab author berbohong karena author sama sekali belum menemukan review yang menyinggung masalah Komisi Perfanfican Indonesia, lalu entah sejak kapan remote yang di pegang Minato sekarang sudah berpindah tangan ke author. "Play".

Bruuk

Minato terbang sampai kelangit (Team Rocket Mode) akibat pukulan Kushina, sekarang dia menatap Jiraiya, tersangka yang paling bertanggung jawab membuat suaminya menjadi mesum

"Ku kushina". Jiraiya ketakutan, tubuhn ya benar-benar lemas, dia bertanya-tanya kemana sisi keberanian gamma sanin yang selalu dia banggakan, lebih baik menghadapi Hanzou no salamander seminggu pull daripada menghadapi Kushina dalam red habenero mode walau hanya satu menit

TBC

Pengenalan Tokoh yang seharusnya saya lakukan di chapter pertama

Namikaze Naruto

Umur :14 tahun

Ciri-ciri: memakai baju orange dan hitam(Naruto shippudden), bermata saffire rambut pirang yang selalu diikat ponytail

Keahlian : Taijutsu tingkat B, Fuuton tingkat B(Tingkat A hanya Rasengan) dan doton tingkat B, ninja medis menyembuhkan luka kecil, dan menyadarkan orang dari pingsan, Fuuinjutsu baru tingkat dasar

Namikaze Naruko

Umur: 14 tahun

Ciri-ciri: memakai baju orange biru(Khas Naruto bagian pertama) bermata Rubby rambut pirang yang diikat twintail agar membedakan dengan Naruto yang memilih Ponytail

Keahlian : Taijutsu tingkat B Katon tingkat B Suiton tingkat B, kemampuan Fuuinjutsu walaupun mengaku tidak tertarik tapi keahlian Fuuinjutsu Naruko satu level diatas Naruto

Namikaze Menma

Umur 18 tahun

Ciri-ciri : Memakai baju standart Jounin Konoha, Bermata saffire, berambut pirang jabrik(Naruto canon)

Keahlian Taijutsu tingkat A katon tingkat A suiton tingkat A doton tingkat dan fuuton tingkat S kemampuan Fuuin satu level dibawah Minato

Untuk asia dan Yutta aku masih belum bisa mendeskripsikannya, tapi untuk Kakashi dan sasuke sama dengan di canon jadi tidak perlu di jelaskan

Reviews

 **Sahfira anggraini120398** : Saya memikirkan GaaNaruko, tapi masalah Sasufemnaru saya mikir-mikir dulu, walaupun saya berpikir Sasufemnaru idenya cukup bagus

 **Dewi15** : SasuFemnaru kia lihat saja tapi Yutta Naruko sepertinya tidak bisa GaaNaruko saja

 **Rizkashapire** : wah saya melayang karena dipuji seperti itu,

 **Hallo halloan** :Terima kasih adegan itu juga termasuk Favorit saya

 **Thiyarama** : Ya begitulah mereka

 **Novizuliana27** : Sudah saya benarkan terima kasih sudah memberi tahu

 **Lhiae** : Terima kasih pujiannya,

 **Narusuke94** : ya memang team 7

 **Primara** : hanya beda team saja tapi diluar itu semua Naruto dan Naruko selalu bersama


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **My brother Over protective**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu mereka telah berada di Nami no kuni, dan jika tidak ada halangan jembatan ini akan di resmikan besok

Hari ini adalah menjadi hari sial bagi Naruto, karena dia terpaksa datang belakangan menuju tempat konstruksi jembatan, salahkan Naruko yang suka sekali bangun siang

"Cepatlah sedikit". Ucap Naruto tidak sabar

"Tunggu sebentar". Jawab Naruko sambil mengikat rambutnya menjadi twintail. "Yosh ayo kita berangkat". Ucap Naruko dengan semangatnya

Time skip

Tubuh Sasuke dan Yutta terluka akibat sebuah serangan cermin yang dilakukan musuh, Sasuke yang terengah-engah mencari keberadaan Haku menggunakan sharingannya, Sasuke harus menebak dimana Haku akan menelemparkan senobon kearahnya, namun gerakan haku yang cepat membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menebak serangan Haku walaupun dengan sharingan sekalipun

Haku melempar panah es pada Sasuke, untung saja Sasuke dapat menghindar

"Katon gokakyu no jutsu". Sasuke menyemburkan api namun dengan jumlah cermin es yang banyak, membuat Haku dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah

Pertarungan dengan haku melelahkan tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan, Yutta sudah ambruk lebih dahulu, Sasuke tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Asia dan Sakura, mereka berdua adalah ninja medis, tidak mungkin menyuruh harapan terakhirmu untuk melawan

"Mokuton daijurin no jutsu". Muncul kayu-kayu menghancurkan semua cermin milik Haku,

"Maaf kami terlambat". Ucap Naruko. "Katon Gokakyu no jutsu".

"Fuuton daitoppa". Api dan angin bersatu menjadi satu, haku yang sudah kehilangan banyak cermin sangat sulit untuk menghindar

"Suiton naga air". Zabuza mengeluarkan air berbentuk naga, api duo naru dan air Zabuza berbenturan menjadi kabut pekat

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Naruto

"Aku baik-baik saja". Jawab Sasuke

"Maaf Zabuza lawanmu adalah aku". Menma menyiapkan sesuatu ditangannya. "Fuuton Rasenshuriken". Rasenshuriken Menma berhasil di hindari Zabuza. Kakashi san sekarang". Perintah Menma

"Baiklah". Kakashi menyiapkan aliran petir di tangannya. "Raikiri".

Jleebb

Zabuza yang tida bisa menghindari hanya pasrah namun dia tidak merasakan apapun, dia menengok ternyata di depannya Haku melindunginya dari serangan Kakashi. "Terima kasih tuan". Ucap haku,

Sebuah ingatan yang mengisahkan dirinya dan sang ibu di seret oleh orang-orang di desanya, sebuah peraturan yang melarang pengguna kekkai genkai oleh yagura memaksa ibu Haku merahasiakan kekuatannya, sang ibu yang menikahi orang biasa mengajari Haku bagaimana menggunakan teknik kekkai genkai hyoton,

Ayah haku yang mengetahui kebenaran ini menjadi ketakutan dia mengajak semua penduduk menyeret haku dan ibunya untuk di serahkan pada Yagura, sang ibu yang terlalu sayang pada anaknya berusaha semampu mungkin membuat Haku berlari, saat itu dia bertemu dengan Zabuza,

Zabuza yang melihat potensi Haku langsung mengajarkan Haku tentang penggunaan hyoton, dia memberi apapun seperti dia memperlakukan Haku seperti adiknya, namun Haku menyadari jika Zabuza, sudah seprti tuannya jadi dia selalu melakukan apapun perintah Zabuza

(Karena Author belum nonton bagian ini jadi author skip aja, dan anggap aja sama kayak di canon)

(Rizuki1993)

-Hokage Office-

"Kemana Kakashi dan yang lainnya?". Tanya Minato ketika melihat yang melapor hanya Menma Naruto dan Naruko

"Mereka terlalu lelah jadi kami minta agar istirahat dulu saja". Jawab Naruto,

Minato mengangguk dia kagum pada dua anak kembarnya itu yang membuat laporan sendirian agar teman-temannya bisa beristirahat lebih dulu

"Bagaimana laporan kami tou chan?". Tanya Naruko yang membuyarkan lamunan Minato

Minato membuka laporan misi tersebut. "Jujur saja Tou chan sangat takjub dengan laporan kalian ini sempurna". Puji Minato

"Ttt ttapi Tou chan itttaa". Ucap Menma namun dia terhenti ketika kakinya di injak oleh Naruko

Minato menatap Menma dengan curiga. "Kenapa denganmu Menma?". Tanya Minato

"Menma nii merasa terharu karena adik-adiknya berhasil menyelesaikan misi tingkat A benarkan Nee chan?". Tanya Naruko

"Benar itu Tou chan". Jawab Naruto membenarkan Naruko

Walaupun mencurigakan Minato memilih tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini dan melanjutkan membaca laporan team Kakashi dan Menma, Menma sebenarnya ingin mengatakan jika misi kali ini tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, satu jam sebelum peresmiaan, jembatan itu langsung roboh sebagian, Menma tidak perlu memberi tahu siapa pelakunya karena Reader dapat menebaknya

Untung saja duo Naru menggunakan kekuatan Mokuton untuk membuat jembatan sementara, untuk menggantikan jembatan yang rusak, tapi tidak membuat tazuna senang malah team Konoha di usir oleh Tazuna

"Tou chan boleh kami pergi?". Tanya Naruko

"Iya Tou chan hari ini Menma nii ulang tahun jadi dia ingin meneraktir kami berdua di ramen Teuchi". Tambah Naruto

Minato tersenyum kemudian dia menutup lembaran misi tersebut. "Oke kalian boleh pergi". Ucap Minato. "Dan kamu Menma Selamat ulang tahun". Ucap Minato bahagia

"tapi aku—". Mulut Menma di bekap oleh Naruko

"Maaf Tou chan sepertinya Menma nii tidak sabar meneraktir kita jadi kami permisi". Jawab Naruko kemudian duo Naru menarik Menma untuk keluar

Minato menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah heboh anaknya itu, namun ada satu hal yang janggal dalam pikiran Minato

"Kenapa sensei?". Tanya pemuda yang memakai kacamata google

"Tidak ada". Jawab Minato. "Seingat saya Menma ulang tahunnya 4 bulam lagi". Gumam Minato lalu dia melirik pria itu "Obito sudah kubilang jangan keluar masuk lewat jendela". Bentak Minato,

Pria yang bernama Obito berlari karena Minato mengejarnya membawa kunai,

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Kunai menancap di tembok samping Obito. "Ampun sensei". Ucap Obito

(Rizuki1993)

"Slurppp ah enak". Ucap duo Naru setelah menghabiskan ramennya. "Tambah lagi jiji". Pinta Naruko

"Kenapa kalian berbohong pada Tou chan?". Tanya Menma

Naruto menerima mangkok dan menaruhnya di meja. "Maaf Nii chan aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke academy". Ucap Naruto kemudian dia makan ramen miliknya

"Baiklah". Ucap Menma dia menatap ngeri jumlah ramen yang di makan duo naru. "Untuk hari ini kalian bayar masing-masing". Pinta Menma, duo naru berpikir sejenak. "Kalian mendapatkan uang saku dari Tou chan tapi selalu saja aku yang harus membayarnya". Keluh Menma

Duo Naru tertawa dengan keluhan Menma. "Baiklah nii chan kami akan membayar ramen kami sendiri". Jawab Naruko

"Bagus itu baru adik Menma". Puji Menma kemudian Menma melirik paman Teuchi. "Paman ramennya satu". Pinta Menma. "Oke apa ta—". Menma terdiam ketika duo naru menghilang dari kursinya,

"Jadi Menma siapa yang bayar ramen mereka?". Tanya Paman teuchi melihat tumpukan mangkok bekas ramen duo naru yang super banyak

Menma hanya menunduk sedih. "Biar aku yang bayar". Ucap Menma kemudian dia mengeluarkan dompet hijau berbentuk kodok dan membayarnya ke paman teuchi. 'Uang jajanku' ucap Menma dalam hati

(Rizuki1993)

"Tadaima". Ucap Menma ketika sampai di rumah

"Okeri". Balas Kushina

Menma langsung bersandar di sebuah sofa panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. "Tou chan belum pulang?". Tanya Menma

Kushina yang menata piring di meja makan menengok Menma, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Tou chanmu sedang berendam bersama Naruto dan Naruko". Jawab Kushina. "kalau mereka sudah selesai bagaimana kalau kita yang berendam". Ucap Kushina

"Usiaku sudah 18 tahun Kaa chan". Protes Menma

Kushina hanya tertawa mendengar protesan Menma. "Maaf Kaa chan hanya bercanda". Jawab Kushina

"Menma nii". Panggil duo naru yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama orange dan biru, lalu mereka berdua memeluk Menma namun sedetik kemudian menjauh. "Menma nii bau belum mandi keluh". Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya

"Sana pergi mandi". Usir Naruko

"Baiklah nii chan mandi". Ucap menma dengan tampang malas menuju kamar mandi

Time skip

"Kenapa dengan kaa chan dan tou chan?". Tanya Naruko ketika melihat Kushina dan minato menatap heran kearah duo naru

"Tou chan merasa bingung saja kenapa hari ini kalian begitu tenang". Jawab Minato

"Iya rumah terasa damai". Ucap Kushina

Duo Naru saling berpandangan kemudian mereka melanjutkan makanannya. "Sebagai anak kembar kita harus hidup rukun dan seling menyayangi". Ucap Naruto

"Oleh sebab itu kita berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi". Jawab Naruko

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum mendengar jawaban duo Naru. "Nah begitu dong anak Tou chan". Ucap Minato bangga

"Kaa chan juga bangga pada kalian"

"Terima kasih Tou chan kaa chan". Ucap Naruko sambil mengambil sosis terakhir di piring

Plak

"Itta". Teriak Naruko ketika tangannya di tampar oleh Naruto. "Kenapa denganmu nee chan?". Tanya Naruko

"Maaf saja ya Naruko tapi sosis terakhir itu milikku". Jawab Naruto

"Tidak bisa begitu dong sosis itu kan aku yang pertama lihat jadi aku berhak dengan sosis itu".

"Tapi Naruko sudah makan banyak".

"Aku baru makan 3 sosis sedangkan nee chan sudah makan banyak"

"Siapa yang banyak nee chan juga makan 3".

Minato dan Kushina hanya sweetdroop baru 5 menit yang lalu mereka memuji duo Naru karena tidak bersikap nakal namun nyatanya.

"Beri misi yang lama lagi buat mereka". Pinta Kushina pada Minato

Minato hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina padahal ketika duo Naru menjalankan misi panjang ke Nami no kuni, Kushina selalu pengen cepat-cepat mereka pulang, sekarang setelah pulang pengen cepat-cepat menjalankan misi

"Sini sosisnya". Pinta Menma, kemudian duo naru mundur beberapa langkah dan menyembunyikan sosisnya di belakang mereka. "Tenanglah nii chan tidak akan memakan sosis kalian lagi". Jawab Menma

Duo Naru saling berpandangan. "Oke kami percaya". Ucap Naruko sambil memberikan sosinya

Menma menimbang-nimbang kemudian memotongnya menjadi dua lalu Menma membandingkan dua sosis itu. "Nii chan sudah pastikan tidak ada yang besar dan juga yang kecil dua-duanya sama". Jawab Menma sambil menyerahkan sosisnya, dan syukurlah kali ini mereka menerimanya dengan lapang dada

Time skip

-Kantor Hokage-

"Sebentar lagi ujian chuunin jadi tou chan akan memilih antara kalian berdua yang akan bergabung dengan team Menma". Ujar Minato. "Jadi siapa yang mau masuk team Menma?"

"Kenapa di antara kami harus gabung ke team Menma?". Tanya Naruto

"syarat ujian Chuunin adalah tiga peserta sedangkan team tujuh ada 4 jadi harus ada satu yang di singkirkan sedangkan teamku hanya ada dua dan membutuhkan satu orang lagi agar bisa mengikuti ujian chuunin". Jawab Menma, duo naru hanya beroh ria.

"Jadi siapa yang akan bergabung dengan team Menma?". Tanya Minato

"Dia" ucap Naruto dan Narko secara bersamaan sambil saling tunjuk

Minato hanya menghela nafas. "Siapa?". Tanya Minato lagi

Duo Naru berpikir sejenak. "Aku". Ucap mereka lagi bersamaan sambil menunjuk diri mereka sendiri

Tangan Minato sudah gatal pengen menjitak dua anaknya namun sebisa mungkin di menahannya. "Jadi siapa yang akan bergabung dengan team Menma?".

Naruto dan Naruko berpikir lagi,

"Kenapa kalian tidak Jankenpon saja". Usul Menma

"Itu ide yang bagus". Ucap Naruko

"Baiklah kita Jankenpon". Jawab Naruto

3 jam kemudian

"Jankenpon". Naruko mengeluarkan gunting sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan kertas

"Yeeh aku menang". Teriak Naruko gembira, sedangkan Naruto mendengus kesal

Menma dan teamnya yang sedang tertidur di sofa karena terlalu lama menunggu duo Naru Jankenpon tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Naruko, lalu Menma menghampiri duo naru. "Jadi siapa yang menang?". Tanya Menma

"Aku dong". Jawab Naruko bangga

"Bagus mulai sekarang panggil aku sensei". Ucap Menma

"Tunggu dulu kan aku yang menang kenapa harus aku yang gabung dengan team punya ni ichan?". Tanya Naruko bingung

Menma menghela nafas. "Apa aku tidak bilang jika yang menang akan bergabung dengan team aku?". Tanya Menma

"Tidak Nii chan tidak bilang apa-apa". Jawab Naruko

"Kalau begitu aku sudah mengatakannya dan Naruko akan bergabung dengan teamku". Ucap Menma

"Tidak". Teriak Naruko tidak terima dan semua yang hadir hanya menutup telinga karena takut merusak pendengaran mereka

.

.

.

.

TBC

Novizuliana27 : Jadi kalau Fuuton dan doton digabungkan bisa menjadi elemen kristal dan katon dan suiton bisa jadi futton?

Maaf bukannya author tidak mau memberi duo naru dan Menma dengan jurus-jurus yang lebih banyak, akan tetapi otak author yang terbatas amatlah sulit mengingat semua jurus-jurus tersebut

Bukan dari DXD karena saya belum pernah menonton film DXD, saya pernah nonton di anime lain yang pernah tayang di tv Indonesia ada tokoh yang bernama asia tapi saya lupa yang mana anime yang dimaksud, untuk Yutta saya ambil dari fict orang lain yang berjudul diriku yang sebenarnya buatan Uzumaki Megumi

Loveliyz : Ini kelanjutannya

Lhiae932 : terima kasih pujiannya ini kelanjutannya

AkarisaRururu: Sasufemnaru, Gaanaruko dan SakuMenma

Thiyarama :Klan Uchiha tidak di bantai

Dewi15 : sip dah

Robethethe : iya memang Sasufemnaru Gaanaruko dan SakuMenma

Author Cuma ngasih tahu kalau semua fict author dari matahari kecil Hi no kuni, My brother Overprotective, dan twin trouble maker akan kembali saya publishkan 4 sampai 5 bulan lagi(Bukan Hiatus loh apalagi disconetoius) tapi di pending, alasannya karena saya merasa fict saya makin lama makin kacau jadi saya mau merefresh otak biar fict selanjutnya makin bagus


	5. Chapter 5 menginap

Chapter 5

 **Twin Trouble makers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma membagikan satu lembaran kepada masing-masing muridnya

"Apa ini Nii chan?". Tanya Naruko

"Itu formulir ujian Chuuin". Jawab Menma sambil membagikan dua lembar formulir tersebut pada Yutta dan Asia

"Kapan ujian chuuninnya sensei?". Tanya Yutta

"Nanti juga di beri tahu". Jawab Menma. "Baiklah kalau sudah selesai aku permisi dahulu ada rapat".

Poff

Menma menghilang

"Sekarang apa?". Tanya Asia

Ketiga genin saling berpandangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal satu sama lain". Usul Naruko,

"Maksudnya". Tanya Yutta

"Maksudnya sebutkan nama hobi keahlian, contohnya aku Namikaze Naruko hobi menggoda Nii chan keahlian suiton dan Katon". Yutta dan Asia sweetdroop pantas saja Naruko selalu menghina Menma, ternyata sudah menjadi hobinya. "Baiklah sekarang kalian?". Tanya Naruko

"Yosh aku Yutta, hobiku berlatih dan keahlianku adalah Katon dan kata Menma sensei aku juga berpotensi memiliki elemen skunder doton". Jawab Yutta

"Aku Asia, Hobiku hanya berlatih keahlian medis dan menurut Menma sensei aku bisa menguasai human strength milik nona Tsunade". Jawab Asia

"Sekarang apa lagi?". Tanya Asia

"Kita ke Ramen Ichiraku". Jawab Naruko

Yutta dan asia saling berpandangan sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. "Naruko yang traktir". Ucap Asia

Naruko menatap tajam pada Asia. "Bayar masing-masing". Jawab Naruko

Time Skip

-Ramen Ichiraku-

"Ramen jumbo satu paman". Pinta Naruko

"Aku miso ramen saja". Ucap Asia

"Sama aku juga Miso ramen saja". Pinta Asia

"2 Miso ramen dan 1 ramen jumbo telah siap". Ucap paman teuchi sambil menyerahkan ramennya

"Kalau aku Ramen jumbo juga". Ucap seseorang yang baru datang sepertinya mereka mengenali suara orang tersebut kemudian Naruko Yutta dan Asia menengok orang itu. "Apa yang kalian lihat". Ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto

"Kalian sedang makan ramen?". tanya Sakura di jawab anggukan oleh Yutta Asia dan Naruko

"Kalian sudah mengambil Formulir ujian chuunin?". Tanya Naruko

Naruto tertawa sinis mendengar pertanyaan Naruko. "Tentu saja dan kami akan mengalahkan teammu di ujian nanti". Jawab Naruto

Naruko mendengus kesal. "Percaya diri sekali kau nee chan". Ucap Naruko sambil mendekati Naruto. "Tentu teamku yang akan menang".

"Hahaha pasti aku yang menang". Dua aliran listrik persaingan terpercik diantara mereka berdua

Yutta yang melihatnya berdiri di antara mereka. "Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar". Ucap Yutta

Dua gadis menengok kearah Yutta. "Seharusnya kamu membelaku". Ucap Naruko sambil menarik Yutta menuju sampingnya.

"A aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar saja". Ucap Yutta membela diri

Dua gadis yang sempat ingin berkelahi hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah lebih baik kit—". Naruko tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Menma dengan wajah ketakutan

"Kalau ada Hinata katakan aku tidak ada di sini". Ucap Menma, lalu dia bersembunyi di dapur milik paman teuchi

"Menma kun". Panggil Hinata sambil melirik kanan dan kiri. "Apa kalian tidak melihat my love-love?". Tanya Hinata

"Dia lari ke sana". Jawab Naruto berbohong sambil menunjuk jalan samping kanan

"Hinata?". Panggil Naruko. "Ada apa mencari nii chan?".

Hinata merangkul Naruko dan Naruto di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. "Panggil aku nee san".

"Tunggu kenapa aku harus memanggilmu nee san?". Tanya Naruko

"Iya benar usiamu saja 6 bulan lebih muda dibandingkan kami". Tambah Naruto

"Aku adalah calon kakak ipar kalian masa memanggil nama, kan jelek". Jawab Hinata

Naruto dan Naruko cengo padahal Menma sendiri suka kabur jika melihat Hinata, jadi untuk menjadi pacar saja mereka yakin tidak akan terjadi.

"Kami belum merestui hubungan kalian". Ucap Naruko sambil melepas rangkulan Hinata begitupun dengan Naruto

"Kami hanya memilih kakak ipar yang baik dan penurut". Tambah Naruto

"dan juga smart dan pintar". Ucap Naruko melanjutkan

"Ramen masing-masing satu". Ucap Hinata

"Sepertinya Hinata nee sangat cocok dengan Menme nii". Jawab Naruko yang memakai panggilan nee pada Hinata

"Selain baik pintar penurut dan sayang orang tua Hinata nee juga cantik dan sexy". Tambah Naruto

Team 7 dan team Menma hanya sweetdroop kenapa mereka bisa berubah pikiran hanya gara-gara ramen,

"Yosh aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu Menma kun". Jawab Hinata sambil berlari menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Naruto

"Nee chan?". Panggil Naruko

"Ya".

"Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan Byakugan?".

"Entahlah".

"Hn dobe kapan kamu main ke rumah?". Tanya Sasuke

"Apa kamu bilang". Bukan Naruto yang menjawab tapi Menma yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyian

"Ti tidak aku panggil Naru kok". Jawab Sasuke bisa gawat jika Menma yang terkenal kesister complex level tinggi mendengar dirinya menghina dua adik kesayangannya bisa di hajar habis-habisan

"Tadi kamu panggil dobe". Ucap Naruko berusaha mengompori Menma, wajah Sasuke benar-benar pucat sekarang,

"Berani sekali memanggil adik adik kesayanganku dengan Dobe". Ucap Menma

"Lihat ada gajah terbang". Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah atas, semua mata menoleh keatas dan saat itu tiba Sasuke langsung tancap gas berusaha menghindari Menma

"Sial aku tertipu lagi". Gerutu Menma,

Semua hanya tertawa bagaimana bisa Menma Jounin terpintar selain Kakashi dan Itachi dapat tertipu dengan tipuan murahan yang dilakukan Sasuke,

"Menma nii payah". Jawab Naruko yang hendak meninggalkan tempat paman teuchi

Grep

"Mau kemana?". Tanya Menma sambil memegang kerah bagian belakang Naruko

"Aku mau latihan, Benarkah Nee chan". Ucap Naruko dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"Hehe kalian berdua ingin lari dan menyuruhku membayar ramen kalian bukan". Ucap Menma

Gluk

"Ti ti tidak aku akan bayar sendiri-sendiri". Jawab Naruko

"I iya aku juga akan bayar ramenku sendiri".

"Bagus sekarang taruh uang kalian di atas meja". Ucap Menma dia tidak mau tertipu untuk kedua kalinya

"Itu ada Hinata". Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kebelakang

Menma hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan adiknya, apakah dia tidak tahu jika Namikaze Menma tidak akan tertipu dengan trik yang sama

Grep

Seseorang memeluk Menma dari belakang. "Menma kun kemana saja aku kan mencarimu". Ucap Hinata sambil bermanja-manja di bahu Menma

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang ada Hinata". Tanya Menma namun dia baru sadar, jika Naruto sudah mengingatkannya dari tadi

Dan cerita selanjutnya, Menma harus di tarik untuk menemani Hinata jalan-jalan

"Sial". Rutuk Naruto

"Kenapa Nee chan?". Tanya Naruko

"Kalau Nii chan pergi siapa yang bayar ramen kita?". Tanya Naruto

"Kita bayar sendiri-sendiri". Jawab Naruko sambil menaruh uangnya di atas meja. "Terima kasih makanannya". Ucap Naruko

"Oh sering kemari ya".

(Rizuki1993)

Di gedung Hokage Minato Namikaze hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, kertas laporan terus datang tiada henti, tangannya terlalu pegal untuk melanjutkan tanda tangan laporan

"Jangan pemalas seperti itu dobe". Ucap Fugaku yang sekarang menggantikan sementara asisten Minato yang hari ini sedang cuti liburan

"SIal kenapa kertas laporannya tidak mau berhenti". Rutuk Minato

"Itu memang nasib menjadi Hokage dobe". Jawab Fugaku

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe teme". Pinta Minato

"Kamu memang dobe mau bagaimana lagi". Jawab Fugaku sambil melangkah menuju pintu luar meninggalkan Hokage dengan kertas laporan yang terus menumpuk. "Oh ya dobe diluar ada Tazuna san ingin bertemu denganmu". Ucap Fugaku

Minato berpikir sejenak. "Oh ya Tazuna san yang meminta pengawalan misi pembangunan jembatan di Nami no kuni". Ucap Minato berusaha mengingat. "Baiklah persilahkan dia masuk". Pinta Minato

"Baiklah". Jawab Fugaku melangkah pergi

Tok tok

"Masuk".perintah Minato, Tazuna masuk kedalam tidak lupa dia membungkuk memberi hormat. "Oh ada apa Tazuna san kemari?". Tanya Minato

"Maaf Hokage Sama saya kesini mau minta maaf kepada duo Naru atas kesalahan kemarin". Jawab Tazuna

"Kesalahan?". Beo Minato, seingat dia dalam laporan misi ke Nami no kuni yang di tulis Naruko tidak ada masalah sama sekali

"Iya Hokage sama jembatan yang kemarin kami bangun roboh". Jawab Tazuna,

Wajah Minato mendadak pucat lidahnya menjadi kaku. "Jadi Tazuna san kemari minta ganti rugi?". Tanya Minato, dalam hati dia berharap Tazuna datang tidak meminta kerugian apapun, karena dia tidak mau harus memecahkan tabungan rahasia yang akan dia gunakan untuk membeli satu lusin komik Icha-icha terbaru sekaligus action figurenya

"Justru sebaliknya". Jawab Tazuna dan membuat Minato bingung. "Jembatan yang roboh di sebabkan oleh konstruksi yang lemah dan dua gadismu yang tidak sengaja menemukan kesalahannya". Jawab Tazuna sambil tertawa,

"Syukurlah jadi kalian tidak meminta ganti rugi sama sekali". Ucap Minato lega

"Iya". jawab Tazuna. "Selain itu kami berterima kasih atas jembatan alternative yang dibuat kedua anakmu dan menurut kami jembatan itu sangat kuat dan mampu menompang perekonomian Nami no kuni".

"Lalu".

"Kami memberi hadiah untuk Konoha". Jawab Tazuna sambil menunjuk keluar gedung Hokage

"Nani?". Minato terkejut melihat hadiah pemberian Tazuna yang berupa hasil perkebunan Nami no kuni yang terbaik senegara elemen sampai 1 gerobak besar yang ditarik sampai 5 kuda. "Tidak usah repot-repot". Ucap Minato

"Tidak Hokage sama pemberianku sebagai bentuk terima kasih sekaligus permohonan maaf". Jawab Tazuna. "Baiklah aku permisi dulu". Pinta Tazuna sambil membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Hokage

"NARUKO NARUTO". Teriak Minatp

Time skip

"Ada apa Tou chan memanggilku?". Tanya Naruko dengan semangatnya

"Aku yakin ada misi menantang lainnya". Jawab Naruto sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya, dia tidak sabar dengan misi selanjutnya

"Tidak Tou chan hanya memberi tahu jika Tazuna san datang kemari". Jawab Minato dengan senyuman lebar yang menurut duo Naru lebih menakutkan dibandingkan Shinigami. "Sekarang Tou chan ingin tahu cerita sebenarnya di Nami no kuni".

"I ini gara-gara Nee chan". Jawab Naruko

Brakk

Minato terpaksa memukul mejanya karena dia tahu akhir dari perdebatan mereka berujung pada pertengkaran. "Tazuna san memberi tahu jika konstruksi pembangunan jembatan yang lemah menjadi penyebab rubuhnya jembatan". Jawab Minato

"eh?". Teriak mereka berdua

"Lalu apakah kami akan mendapatkan hukuman".

"Justru sebaliknya Tou chan punya hadiah khusus buat kalian".

"Benarkah?". Tanya dua Naru tidak percaya, Minato hanya mengangguk

Time skip

Srek..srek..srek

"Ini yang di sebut hadiah". Protes Naruko sambil membanting sapu

"Cih sudah syukur kalian tidak kembali ke acadamey". Jawab Menma yang sedang membersihkan patung milik Sendaime Hokage

"NIi chan apa kau lakukan?". Tanya Naruto yang membersihkan patung Nindaime Hokage

"Tou chan bilang aku di anggap bersengkongkol karena ikut menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya di Nami no kuni". Jawab Menma

"Maaf". Jawab duo Naru berbarengan

Menma hanya bisa menghela nafas berulang-ulang kali, apakah ini yang dirasakan tou chan dan kaa chan ketika menghadapi mereka berdua

"Ada apa Nii chan?". Tanya Naruko yang bingung melihat gelagat aneh Menma

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kita harus siap-siap". Perintah Menma, duo Naru hanya saling berpandangan memang mereka mau kemana. "Apakah kalian tidak mendengar ketika tou chan bicara tadi?". Tanya Menma

"Itu hmm.. kami—".

"Kami dengar kok". Jawab Naruto memotong ucapan Naruko

"Benarkah lalu Tou chan bilang apa?". Tanya Menma mengetes mereka berdua

"Hmm". Duo Naru berpikir sejenak namun tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menjawab pertanyaan Menma

"Sudah kuduga kalian tidak mendengarkan". Tebak Menma

"Tu tungg…Baiklah kami memang tidak mendengarkan". Jawab Naruko pasrah

"Tou chan dan kaa chan akan pergi selama satu minggu ke suna jadi kita—".

"Jalan-jalan ke Suna". Ucap Naruto memotong pembicaraan Menma

"Maksudnya kita akan menginap di Rumah Sasuke". Jawab Menma

"TIDAK". Teriak Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya aku tidak upload-upload cerita di FFN, rencananya aku mau nge upload pas puasa tapi salahkan aku yang kerajingan download dan nonton film fairy tail sampai melupakan beberapa cerita yang seharusnya aku publish

BTW yang tahu tempat download fairy tail format 4mp selain Naruchigo atau samehada kasih tahu ya


End file.
